


Song: Can’t Stop This Feeling by REO Speedwagon

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, lol these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: Nursey thinks that's singing he hears?_____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.To suggest a song, come talk to me on Tumblr @erinpourquoiMore info at the end of each story!





	Song: Can’t Stop This Feeling by REO Speedwagon

 

Nursey hears it as soon as he walks into the Haus. A muffled sound coming from upstairs. What—  _who_  — was that? Nursey ran through the list in his head.

_Bitty? No, it was Friday. Bitty was on his way to Jack’s by now._

_Ford? Out with theater friends._

_Chowder? At Farm’s._

_Ollie and Wicks? At a party._

_The frogs? Out with Ollie and Wicks._

Nursey runs out of options, until he lands on the obvious one.  _Dex._

_What are you doing, Poindexter?_

Nursey shuts the door as slowly and quietly as he can. As he creeps up the stairs, the noise becomes more clear.

_“…and even as I wander,_ _I’m keeping you in sight…”_

Singing. Someone’s singing.

_That can’t be Dex, then._

But as he reaches the top of the stairs, he hears the voice hit the chorus.

_“…And I’m getting closer than I ever thought I miiiiiiiight_

_And I can’t fight this feeling anymoreeeeeee_

_I’ve forgotten what I started fighting foooooor_

_It’s time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the —“_

Nursey stands in the doorway in shock. He  _had_  been right. There, right in front of him, sits his red-headed defense partner belting out an 80′s classic like he’s done it a million times. Dex is folding laundry, sitting on the floor next to his dresser in the middle of a mountain of clothing.

Nursey has known Dex for almost three years and has never heard the guy sing  _anything_ , outside of  _Happy Birthday._  And he mostly mumbled through that. But here he is, voice of a angel, –because _of-fucking-course –_  singing his dad music.

Nursey knows he has it bad, but the way his heart aches in response makes it even more obvious.  Each lyric of the song hits him like a punch. It’s so  _them_ or a least Nursey would like it to be.

_“if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your dooooor_

_Baby, I can’t fight this feeeeeeling anymoreeeeeee”_

Maybe if he just—

Nursey steps forward and — because he isn’t feeling exactly stable at the moment— trips and lands on the floor with a crash.

Dex stops singing immediately; Nursey misses it immediately.

He freezes, afraid to move. Dex turns slowly, his eyes wide. His mouth forms an O shape but no words come out.

Nursey sits up. “REO Speedwagon?”

Dex raises an eyebrow. Nursey can’t help but find it attractive, mostly because he can’t do it himself.

“So sue me, I like that song,” Dex blushes. “It reminds me of—“  He shakes his head and turns back to his clothes.

“You can’t even make it through a door?” he chirps with force, but Nursey can still see the blush on his neck.

“Hey, you wanted  _someone_ to come crashing through the door, Poindexter.”

Dex coughs as Nursey pulls himself to his feet.

There’s an awkward pause and then Nursey asks the question. “You sing?”

“I,” Dex plucks at the frayed end of an old t-shirt. “I grew up singing in church.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I just didn’t peg you for the church type.”

“I’m not— I mean, I am. Kinda.”

“Oh,” Nursey says again. That would occupy his thoughts for a while. What did a religious Dex look like?

The Haus door slams below them and they both jump.

“HELLLLO?”

Nursey grins.

“I’m gonna go see what C wants.”

Dex nods, shoving a shirt into his drawer. Just before Nursey gets out the door, he turns back.

“Hey, Dex?”

“Hmm?” Dex turns his head, still looking a little vulnerable. Nursey’s heart skips a beat.

“You’re a really good singer.”

He pushes out the door, but not before he catches a glimpse of the small smile spreading across Dex’s face.

* * *

__**The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

__Used one of my “they’re singing it” passes already. Whatever, this is cute. I will die for the “Dex can sing” trope this fandom basically invented out of nowhere. Also, present tense._ _


End file.
